Session 105: Wedding plans
3:35 PM) ***Lian waits (9:04:56 PM) ***Danzi debates brooding resentment defense O.O (9:06:11 PM) Danzi: mmmm, need to up my integrity and resistances (9:07:34 PM) Lian: yes (9:16:51 PM) Danzi: Brooding resentment defense and the one that gives you willpower for giving in to social attack... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA (9:19:00 PM) Priceless: so, what, exactly, is up? (9:22:44 PM) Priceless: I admit I am behind on current events (9:24:07 PM) Lian: figure how to trick the dragon itno taking the dowager (9:24:38 PM) Danzi: Well... if she has a hungry ghost? the process gets simpler. (9:25:47 PM) Niet: Hmm? (9:26:22 PM) Danzi: fuse the bitch with her lunatic po soul and jam her ass into a biomotonic replicant built by Danzi (9:26:39 PM) Danzi: specifically as an artifact construction to CONTAIN such a being (9:27:17 PM) Danzi: Having a live hungry ghost should make her even more psychotic (9:28:08 PM) Danzi: And I have ze perfect idea for her chosen appearance. for my next trick I shall require a donation of biomatter from her royal redness. *evil grin* (9:28:29 PM) Danzi: Remember when we tricked Malfeas into "Killing" brigid? (9:29:06 PM) Danzi: This'll take a bit more doing. less doing if niet can mind-spider people (9:29:47 PM) Lian: also niet has saomething she might want to share with the rest of the class (9:33:47 PM) Niet: It seems the ED has a spell that lets him transform another exalt into a fiend. Likewise it seems Niet, for example, could use it to make an artist caste out of an Abyssal. (9:33:48 PM) Priceless: well, we can't take priceless to tricking the ED (9:34:20 PM) Danzi: O.O (9:34:22 PM) Niet: Anyway, I think that worked on Malfeas because he's very much a creature of passion. (9:34:32 PM) Niet: The ED is a plotter. (9:34:58 PM) Niet: I'd expect him to be a lot harder to trick, though it's a good basic plan. (9:35:45 PM) Danzi: oh... I'm not thinking of making it just a physical copy. Essence signature, everything, up to and including giving her royal redness an articaft that allows her to posess the mind of the clone and use charms through it right up until the crucial point of "I do." (9:36:46 PM) Danzi: I'm not telling the Dowager about that part of the plan. i think it's hilarious to have her be mindslaved to a dragon blood and going crazy because of it. (9:37:22 PM) Niet: I think our chances of success drop dramatically with every layer of deception we add. (9:37:45 PM) Danzi: One layer of deception. One. (9:37:49 PM) Danzi: period (9:38:22 PM) Danzi: Conversely, I challenge you to come up with a viable argument to convince him to go through with the plan willingly (9:41:37 PM) Niet: I mean tricking the Dowager. (9:41:42 PM) Niet: That puts it at two. (9:41:56 PM) Niet: We really don't need her rebelling in the middle of the plan because she found out we're not playing straight with her. (9:42:11 PM) Danzi: dowager wants to win (9:42:22 PM) Danzi: and we're reprocessing her into basic ghost (9:42:26 PM) Niet: Success requires she believe we're telling her the truth. (9:42:52 PM) Niet: She's an ally. (9:42:57 PM) Priceless: so the person who can't lie worth shit isn't the best for this scenario (9:42:58 PM) Danzi: never promised her she'd LIKE her path to power (9:43:03 PM) Niet: Who stands to gain in this plan. (9:43:15 PM) Niet: WHY does it make sense to give her reason to doubt us? (9:43:21 PM) Niet: And blow the whistle? (9:43:40 PM) Danzi: Oh, no I meant until it was time, her redness puppets the body, Dowager's deeply unable to control or communicate (9:43:57 PM) Niet: We can have her as a willing ally by simply talking her into playing along, or risk her deciding "Wait, they tricked me. Time to bail." at the crucial moment. (9:44:06 PM) Danzi: mmm (9:44:18 PM) Danzi: I think you're missing the point of what I'm saying (9:44:51 PM) Niet: And, given that she's an essence 8-10 ghost who made the great contagion, has spent centuries staring into a well learning about things unknown to anyone else who's ever been in Creation, I'd just as soon not try to pointlessly pull one over her. (9:44:58 PM) Niet: When it really gains us nothing. (9:45:18 PM) Danzi: so you want to warn her that she'll need to play passenger inside a clone? (9:45:39 PM) Niet: The second problem with that plan is that her Redness doesn't have "Run two bodies at once." (9:46:02 PM) Niet: I mean, I'd just say don't bother making the switch until the crucial moment. (9:46:25 PM) Danzi: I was thinking we replace her royal redness. the idea is that the control measure puts regular body in coma. preferrably inside a containment of our devising (9:46:46 PM) Niet: Yes. This leaves a very suspicious thing to be found in Malfeas. (9:46:51 PM) Danzi: like inside Danzi's escher manse (9:46:59 PM) Niet: OK. (9:47:04 PM) Niet: That's artifact NA range right there. (9:47:06 PM) Niet: Seriously. (9:47:16 PM) Danzi: worth it? (9:47:54 PM) Niet: I don't think we have the time or reliable chances of making an NA artifact, given that Lian hasn't said what's required. (9:48:10 PM) Danzi: We await Lian's judgement call then (9:48:17 PM) Danzi: Wakey wakey lian (9:48:51 PM) Niet: I mean, it's an Encounter Suit+1 you want. (9:49:41 PM) Niet: And I really don't see what benefits making the switch now, instead of, say, during the ceremony, has for us. (9:49:45 PM) Danzi: If we don't have the time, Plan B is convincing the Dragon that marriage to one of the Lords of Death, empowered to rule the underworld by the neverborn themselves will give him an attack angle for his plans in creation since he can shift between a state of live and dead at will, and not only that, enjoys meditating on the edge of the void, and teasing his dead sibs (9:50:06 PM) Niet: I am not disagreeing with the basic plan. (9:50:12 PM) Danzi: And it's an attack vector that the Solars, etc cannot control (9:50:22 PM) Niet: I am saying "Use infamy to get assigned as security for Niet's mentors wedding." (9:50:24 PM) Danzi: No, this is Plan B idea (9:50:39 PM) Danzi: If Lian sez we don't have the time (9:50:45 PM) Niet: "Make switch then." (9:51:06 PM) Danzi: Because niet can build the part that we'll be having her Redness use. Danzi will build the body (9:51:11 PM) Niet: Rather than relying on an artifact NA suit and a sustained deception that will almost certainly convince the Dowager we're playing her. (9:52:01 PM) Danzi: Point. Can Niet make an artifact to link to the Body and let her redness project an "I'm here and in control of myself" thing? (9:52:11 PM) Niet: Isn't it just a lot simpler to do the switch at the last second, get it done because, hey, we're security so the people who's job it is to stop us would be ourselves, and just mimic the essence signature. (9:52:34 PM) Niet: I mean, the Dowager has to have high manipulation. She's brainwashed legions of children after murdering their families right in front of them. (9:52:46 PM) Niet: Hell. (9:52:53 PM) Lian: I say your best bet of what's been shown is to last second it (9:52:56 PM) Niet: She has one of the most potent shapeshifting abilities in Creation. (9:53:13 PM) Danzi: Point. (9:53:22 PM) Danzi: We need to mask the creature of death thing (9:53:37 PM) Niet: Does the ED seem to have a wedding dress planned? (9:54:34 PM) Lian: wedding dress? (9:54:48 PM) Niet: For the wedding. (9:55:41 PM) Niet: Niet offers to make one if he doesn't. Puts an essence signature disguise type thing in there. Danzi helps the real Empress slip away and get the Dowager in at the last minute. The switch occurs right before the Empress walks down the aisle. (9:57:17 PM) Lian: it seems valid (9:58:14 PM) Niet: Actually, what kind of shapeshifting does the Dowager have? I mean, all deathlords are really good at it. But she's an expert to the point that people think she's a lunar. Does she actually need any artifact, etc to mask her essence signature? (9:59:16 PM) Niet: As for tricking the ED, Niet has Shadow Peacock Eyes. We use it on whomever talks to him so that person honestly believes everything they say, then countermagic it. (9:59:52 PM) Niet: Hegra's self-delusion stuff should let Emerald really feel it when she goes to make the case. (10:00:00 PM) Niet: Does that seem valid? (10:00:43 PM) Niet: Or at least a valid way to dodge "I see the truth" stuff. (10:02:28 PM) Lian: the Ebon dragon has no I see truth stuff, he does however see lies very well (10:02:35 PM) Danzi: ED doesn't see truth, he's just got an incredible affinity for deception (10:02:53 PM) Niet: See what Lian said. (10:03:06 PM) Danzi: shadow peacock works (10:03:26 PM) Danzi: Danzi can swap out. (10:03:29 PM) Niet: And verdict on how useful Dowager's innate shapeshifting might be? (10:03:31 PM) Danzi: But here's the rub. (10:04:22 PM) Danzi: We're gutting the Dowager's neverborn additions so the Dragon doesn't gain a death infection that eats him from the inside to become another neverborn. will she maintain her shapeshifting powers? (10:04:37 PM) Niet: Hmm. (10:04:55 PM) Priceless: I could, theoretically, shift her? (10:05:16 PM) Danzi: that's why I was leaning towards Danzi builds a body and Niet builds a piece that the real SE can use charms and such through the Dowager (10:05:41 PM) Danzi: so it's not dependent upon shapeshifting. (10:06:43 PM) Danzi: complex to build, utterly simplistic once it's implemented (10:07:00 PM) Niet: Sure, if she has no innate shapeshifting that works. (10:07:24 PM) Danzi: I don't think Ghostly moliating arcanoi are up to the task on their own (10:09:16 PM) Niet: We can just ask Lian what she can still do? (10:12:11 PM) Lian: what Jen? (10:12:19 PM) Priceless: hmm? (10:12:21 PM) Danzi: Yeah I was kinda hoping Lian would chime in about that (10:12:35 PM) Danzi: Because Dowager's still a rather potent Essence 8-10 ghost (10:14:28 PM) Niet: I mean, the only key is to make sure the only things Dowager has to say are "I do." (10:14:33 PM) Priceless: Lian: what do you mean what? (10:14:43 PM) Lian: what did you mean shift her? (10:14:53 PM) Niet: Use wishing to make her an SE clone. (10:14:55 PM) Niet: Appearance-wise. (10:19:38 PM) Lian: from what you can tell he may not even be in on the fetich swap thing, he says x she says Y he goes free she becomes fetich (10:19:55 PM) Niet: Right. (10:20:18 PM) Danzi: that was kinda my assumption. Gaia's wording indicated a surprise. (10:20:31 PM) Niet: But he'd still want to make sure she's the Empress. And if he can sense lies, having her say anything about her identity would make him rather upset. (10:20:47 PM) Niet: Also, Gaia was antagonizing him. He's probably tried everything he can to figure out her game. (10:21:55 PM) Danzi: We also need to figure out how to keep Akumyo alive through the process (10:25:17 PM) Niet: Crystal stasis. (10:25:51 PM) Danzi: maybe find out if we can hijack a sid to sever Akumyo from the dragon and make him a God (10:26:27 PM) Danzi: the thought of an incarna-level critter of light and happiness amuses the hell out of me (10:26:51 PM) Lian: You don't know those are open (10:28:01 PM) Danzi: oh that's one of the locked ones? (10:29:30 PM) Danzi: crystal stasis works (10:30:56 PM) Niet: Wait, that statement implies they are open and we don't know about it. (10:31:50 PM) Lian: You have no idea if advanced sidereal charms are open or not, Danzi might abest have af aint knowledge they exist (10:32:51 PM) Danzi: Does the Dowager keep her shappeshifting tricks? or is she reduced to ghost moliation? (10:34:27 PM) Danzi: Danzi might know there was a primordial soul that survived the death of it's overself, as one of Luna's henchmen (10:34:41 PM) Lian: she's reduced to only crazy ghost arcanoi (10:35:04 PM) Lian: Knowledge of its existince doesn't mean you know how it was done (10:35:31 PM) Danzi: can niet throw mind-spider? (10:35:54 PM) Danzi: no argument there. (10:36:22 PM) Danzi: Do I have any shit left over from Sabnin'es Weird science Dragon blood experiments? (10:36:37 PM) Danzi: Sabine's even (10:37:01 PM) Lian: you have the sharks and the place it was made (10:37:53 PM) Danzi: the sharks are naga. I don't have any of the origin materiel? (10:39:21 PM) Lian: what origional material (10:42:30 PM) Danzi: What did sabine use to make the sharks? (10:43:13 PM) Lian: sharks? (10:43:53 PM) Danzi: would you stop being obtuse please? what did she use to make them dragon-blooded? (10:45:17 PM) Niet: Neomah and a hair of the SE. (10:45:19 PM) Niet: I believe. (10:46:55 PM) Danzi: I don't need no damned neomah. Gonna see if I can't get a bit of the empress for our next trick. (10:47:43 PM) Danzi: And I'm going to ask gaia if there's a trick that can be used to spark dragon-blooded exaltation. (10:48:46 PM) Lian: what shadell said (10:49:28 PM) Danzi: Wanna build a copy that'll pass scrutiny, not raise a child from infancy (10:53:27 PM) Lian: Lies will always be seen, what you need is something obvious (10:53:55 PM) Niet: The genuine SE? (10:55:22 PM) Danzi: mmmmm (10:56:18 PM) Lian: or you could build for what he will find (10:56:53 PM) Danzi: If he thinks he's uncovered the plot already... (10:57:11 PM) Danzi: You need to elaborate lian, characters smarter than players (10:59:14 PM) Lian: He won't be satified finding something so make a bunch of things for him to find to cover it up (10:59:51 PM) Danzi: Hmmmm. (10:59:58 PM) Priceless: what a horrible night to have a curse (11:00:16 PM) Danzi: curse? (11:00:47 PM) Priceless: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7tNQXwjAlI0 (11:00:55 PM) Danzi: hey Shadell, what happens if we make it like things are coming together to sabotage his wedding? (11:02:57 PM) Niet: He bottles up and gets a lot more paranoid. (11:03:35 PM) Niet: I mean, I guess what Lian is saying is that he can see lies, but can't tell precisely what they are automatically. (11:03:51 PM) Niet: That being said, the only part of our plan that requires a lie is the one where the Dowager isn't the real SE. (11:04:06 PM) Niet: If he can see that this is a deception automatically, then it fails at that moment. (11:04:48 PM) Niet: Since it means that any replacement will be exposed as a fake SE the instant he sees them, I see no way this could succeed. (11:04:53 PM) Niet: Since he'd only marry the real one. (11:05:54 PM) Lian: seeing that deception exists doesn't mean he can see through it, if he sees there is deception and hits just that (11:06:01 PM) Niet: Right. (11:06:12 PM) Niet: He would see "Passing this individual off as the SE" Is a deception. (11:06:22 PM) Niet: Ergo they are not the SE. (11:06:33 PM) Niet: Granted, if we can find some reason to make him do the wedding with everyone disguised that works. (11:06:41 PM) Niet: But I can't see any way to get that to happen. (11:06:58 PM) Danzi: We have to make it mix into the massive clusterfuck of deceptions that surround him I believe is more the point (11:08:26 PM) Lian: yes (11:09:37 PM) Niet: He can see "X is a lie." right? (11:10:05 PM) Danzi: he knows there's something hinky going on (11:12:59 PM) Lian: distract him with other lies (11:13:42 PM) Priceless: and make sure to have them lead to a plausible explaination (11:14:12 PM) Danzi: "You're the wedding planner, not us. (11:17:41 PM) Lian: He's a planner but he's also lazy and arrogant (11:17:48 PM) Niet: I mean, he can see deception. (11:17:50 PM) Niet: We have one deception. (11:18:00 PM) Niet: That he will see during the ceremony regardless of what we do. (11:18:04 PM) Niet: Why would he marry a fake? (11:18:08 PM) Niet: Even if he knows there are other plots? (11:18:12 PM) Niet: Marrying a fake nets him nothing. (11:18:26 PM) Danzi: So we make like three dozen. make it a theme of the wedding the day the lies become real. (11:18:57 PM) Niet: Again, why marry a fake? (11:19:08 PM) Niet: I mean, we could have everyone in disguise, but we need a justification for that. (11:19:19 PM) Niet: And being paranoid doesn't seem to mesh well with him not having information. (11:19:41 PM) Niet: If the body is naturally like the SE rather than disguised it might work. (11:19:53 PM) Lian: He can see that there is decpetion, he does not automatically see thorugh it, he may be trapped by "I found it" (11:19:54 PM) Danzi: ... THAT WAS THE IDEA! (11:23:13 PM) Niet: OK. (11:23:18 PM) Niet: You are missing what I am saying. (11:23:34 PM) Niet: He does not automatically see "That is the dowager" but I assume it is "There is deception there." (11:23:49 PM) Niet: Now, someone who looks like the SE would have a deceptive form, if and only if, they are not the SE. (11:24:07 PM) Niet: So, so long as we attempt to disguise her as the SE, he will see that she is not the SE. (11:24:23 PM) Niet: Regardless of WHY he thinks she isn't the SE, he has no reason to marry a fake. (11:24:26 PM) Lian: No, he will know something is going on (11:24:26 PM) Niet: Categorically. (11:24:29 PM) Niet: OK. (11:24:31 PM) Niet: Really? (11:24:43 PM) Niet: That's all? (11:24:48 PM) Niet: "There is some deception around me?" (11:24:50 PM) Niet: That's solar tier? (11:25:49 PM) Niet: Is it really that stupidly easy to beat? (11:25:54 PM) Niet: "The dress makes her look prettier." (11:25:58 PM) Niet: Done. (11:26:58 PM) Niet: At no other point will we lie to him. (11:29:01 PM) Lian: The ebon dragon is lazy and arrogant him "picking something that makes him think he won" is psosbil being lazy like that is not (11:29:13 PM) Niet: That doesn't make sense. (11:29:17 PM) Niet: He can see deception. (11:29:22 PM) Niet: We have precisely ONE deception in our plan. (11:29:31 PM) Niet: Which is that the person who appears will not be the SE. (11:29:41 PM) Niet: The only time we will deceive him is with the dress and her body. (11:30:04 PM) Niet: So, any fake deception needs to be about the dress and her body, otherwise he has no reason to believe he has seen through it when he sees that. (11:30:54 PM) Priceless: what if the dowager is the dress? (11:31:01 PM) Niet: Now, we can either try to get him to arrange it such that the wedding is held with everyone in disguise (hard) or do something Niet would do already (easy.) (11:31:10 PM) Niet: Might work, but I don't think he's marrying the dress but the wearer. (11:31:26 PM) Lian: it would put her in the right possition (11:31:36 PM) Niet: I fail to see how "The plan which requires the most effort is inherently better than something easy to pull off." (11:31:56 PM) Niet: The dress is maid to make a bride look desirable. Niet would be betraying her convictions NOT to put such a deception in the dress. (11:32:08 PM) Lian: is maid (11:32:22 PM) Niet: Hmm? (11:33:01 PM) Priceless: wait, Niet (11:33:06 PM) Priceless: thought (11:33:16 PM) Priceless: you are familiar with a matroska doll? (11:33:24 PM) Niet: Yes. (11:34:04 PM) Priceless: well, first, make his 'bride' be someone pretending to be the SE, wearing a dress that is the dowager who is disguised to seem like the SE (11:34:14 PM) Priceless: you gotta matroska doll the deceptions (11:34:31 PM) Danzi: what if the Empress is being worn by the dowager, like a bodysuit, or clothing? (11:34:35 PM) Niet: I mean, the group tries to curry favor with the yozis, Niet likes the SE and, especially early on, expressed a genuine desire for the wedding to go well. Working to help the wedding is perfectly in character, assuming Niet wasn't planning to sabotage it. The only point of failure is him seeing deception, which only occurs during the wedding itself. (11:35:04 PM) Danzi: We have one thing going for us. (11:35:06 PM) Niet: And that deception, if his ability is that vague, would be entirely in character for Niet to produce. (11:35:14 PM) Danzi: One REALLY big trump card in our favor (11:35:24 PM) Niet: I mean, sure we can make some grand conspiracy about it and try to convince him that Gaia is going to sabotage the wedding. (11:36:38 PM) Lian: You don't have to be that crazy, just something obvious that would make him feel self satisfied it doesn't have to be crazy deep (11:36:53 PM) Danzi: The Empress has been deceiving of her ultimate intent for the Dragon. So I guarantee he's been trying to see what she's up to. if he sees deceptiveness in her at the wedding? he won't question it, still trying to win the game. Because she's already feeding him a line of shit while planning to alter him. And he hasn't figured it out (11:36:57 PM) Niet: OK. Lian. (11:37:18 PM) Niet: What you are saying is not "He has a charm that will tell him something is up when he sees a deception" But "He is paranoid and will assume there is a plan to ruin things" right? (11:37:26 PM) Danzi: He'll be suspicious if he doesn't sense that game still going (11:37:37 PM) Niet: Oh. (11:37:40 PM) Niet: OK. (11:37:46 PM) Danzi: His charm to see deception is the same one Niet and Danzi have (11:37:50 PM) Lian: His nature is to assume deception (11:37:50 PM) Niet: So the dress makes her prettier and we tip off the UCS about his escape plot. (11:37:55 PM) Niet: Done. (11:38:40 PM) Danzi: but we can have the Empress being deceptive as to her intent. if that goes away? he might have a paranoid freak-out (11:38:40 PM) Niet: Nah, tip off sidereals. They're a lot more likely to play it subtly. (11:38:53 PM) Niet: The Empress is playing the game. (11:39:02 PM) Niet: Hell, we tell Gaia to plan halfheartedly to sabotage the wedding. (11:39:13 PM) Danzi: trying to figure out what she's done. so long as he thinks her plan hasn't been realized he thinks he can win (11:39:29 PM) Niet: The Empress doesn't stop being deceptive. (11:39:56 PM) Niet: Hell, we can let her original plan slip, which wouldn't really effect him that much. (11:40:04 PM) Danzi: YES! that point is critical. the empress has been a deceptive woman cheating at the cards in life since she was born. if that vibe suddenly goes away? (11:40:19 PM) Niet: No, I mean, she still has to be deceptive. (11:40:20 PM) Niet: SHe is in on the plan. (11:40:22 PM) Niet: That game doesn't stop. (11:40:27 PM) Danzi: right. (11:40:35 PM) Niet: What we're saying is that he needs to think "I've solved their plot." (11:40:42 PM) Danzi: That's why Danzi needs part of the empress, to make a perfect copy (11:40:58 PM) Niet: HE won't interact with the fake Empress significantly. (11:41:02 PM) Niet: I mean, yes a body double. (11:41:05 PM) Danzi: so we can replace a deciever with a deciever (11:41:20 PM) Niet: No. What's necessary is something before our plot. (11:41:34 PM) Niet: Because Lian is saying the ED underthinks things. When he sees "They plan X" he will stop there. (11:41:42 PM) Niet: He won't go through with it if he doesn't know. (11:41:43 PM) Danzi: And if we call in a few favors owed? Then we can have people plotting to disrupt the party (11:42:04 PM) Niet: He has to think he knows what the plot is. (11:42:13 PM) Danzi: that's my point! (11:42:31 PM) Danzi: We tip off a few people who are subtle... but not quite his level of subtle (11:42:33 PM) Lian: its more like if you spend 7 successes to hide x then spend 10 successes ot hide underneath he;s less likely to peel past the 7 (11:42:45 PM) Danzi: people who will fail, even if by inches (11:42:53 PM) Niet: Yes. (11:43:31 PM) Niet: So, the dress makes her prettier. We need some plan to fool him that doesn't rely on a fake empress. (11:43:36 PM) Niet: ! (11:43:54 PM) Danzi: And since we're to be the bridal guards, there need to be a few shots at the empress that need to be thwarted (11:44:00 PM) Niet: Put a soulbreaker orb under the floorboards. Convince a fiend to try and steal his bride. (11:44:38 PM) Niet: Nah, explosive PSV. (11:44:45 PM) Danzi: Of course, and make sure kimbery's invitation gets lost in transit (11:45:00 PM) Niet: Why? (11:45:07 PM) Niet: So she feels slighted? (11:45:15 PM) Niet: That seems like it might actually ruin the wedding. (11:45:25 PM) Niet: We need something that seems credible yet won't actually work. (11:45:32 PM) Niet: Because if that succeeds we fail. (11:45:40 PM) Niet: The ED needs to find out about it. (11:45:58 PM) Danzi: Because when she becomes OUTRAGED that she was neglected, and starts coming? We can make sure she gets a proper one. Someone tried to sabotage the wedding by turning Kimbery's bitter rage on the reclamation! FIND THEM! (11:46:36 PM) Danzi: shit like that. shit starts going wwrong that needs delicate handling to be fixed (11:47:07 PM) Niet: No, I mean, I don't think we can make her unrevile something. (11:47:10 PM) Danzi: make sure the body of the messenger who delivers the invitation is found, and the invitation mostly destroyed or missing (11:47:15 PM) Niet: That seems too effective. (11:47:26 PM) Danzi: It doesn't have to be Kimbery (11:47:33 PM) Danzi: She's an example. (11:47:39 PM) Danzi: Not an absolute (11:47:48 PM) Niet: So, we set up a "Rescue the Scarlet Empress" group. (11:47:56 PM) Niet: Planning to swoop in during the ceremony. (11:47:59 PM) Niet: Dragonbloods maybe. (11:48:23 PM) Danzi: They'd have to be led by a sidereal to be taken seriously as a plot (11:48:53 PM) Danzi: fortunately we have someone who may know an appropriate patsy (11:50:09 PM) Danzi: Of course Danzi and Emerald might have some 'splainin' to do when someone in hell sees their new caste marks (11:50:17 PM) Niet: LSD. (11:51:19 PM) Danzi: point. (11:51:46 PM) Danzi: If someone asks danzi to sanctify something we may have a problem. (11:52:18 PM) Niet: That doesn't usually happen though, does it? (11:52:41 PM) Danzi: nope. it's a small hole but a potential one. (11:53:21 PM) Danzi: Saxon can probably set up a not-too inept attack by immaculates on the wedding. (11:53:51 PM) Danzi: and if the immaculates succeed? "I knew that body double would come in handy." (11:55:58 PM) Priceless: Uh, I was going to propose that Priceless not be in the immediate area (11:56:20 PM) Niet: Hmm? (11:56:20 PM) Priceless: and, in fact, to avoid direct contact with hell, and especially cecelyne (11:56:32 PM) Niet: The plan will require us to talk to the ED. (11:56:55 PM) Niet: But, again, brainwashing so Priceless forgets that she changed her caste and that we're deceiving the ED when she talks with him. (11:56:58 PM) Niet: So, no problems there. (11:58:12 PM) Priceless: ... (11:59:54 PM) Danzi: What's the problem, specifically? (12:01:24 AM) Danzi: With Priceless I mean. (12:01:36 AM) Danzi: and are we going to do anything tonight? (12:01:44 AM) Danzi: or are we just sitting and jawwing? (12:02:19 AM) Priceless: alright, first, priceless isn't a good liar, I predict a fair chance that the ED would squeeze her for info given she's the weak link there and he can nerf her DV while assaulting her with ED charms (12:03:23 AM) Danzi: 1 peacock shadow eyes. 2. I can learn threefold binding of the heart and have Niet shitcan it with sorcery later (12:05:13 AM) Danzi: 3. Priceless can treat betraying the Coven's secrets as an unacceptable order (12:05:35 AM) Priceless: second, priceless quite likely hasn't been nearly as effective a servant of cecelyne after her turn of heart, and I, and she, would be somewhat worried about being detained or pursued by cecelyne's agents (12:05:58 AM) Niet: Emerald, the coven on the whole has been the most succesful. (12:06:09 AM) Danzi: Even after Emerald's change of heart (12:06:23 AM) Niet: Cecelyne hasn't interacted with Emerald and you're not seeking her out. (12:06:35 AM) Niet: Also, Emerald won't lie. (12:06:45 AM) Niet: She'll say precisely the truth as she believes it. That's key. (12:06:54 AM) Niet: She'll also use emotion altering stuff to mak her believe it passionately. (12:07:14 AM) Danzi: even with Danzi and Niet fighting each other nearly every step of the way, the coven's been the most successful. I imagine the yozis have tried to emulate it by putting other infernals together that fight incessantly and it ends spectacularly badly (12:07:59 AM) Danzi: Emerald favors Hegra (12:08:11 AM) Danzi: Hegra creates her own delusions and believes in them fervently (12:08:27 AM) Danzi: until they bore her and she creates new ones! (12:09:36 AM) Priceless: I also am distracted/concerned by some RL issues and have, imho, minimal to directly contribute to the situation (12:09:41 AM) Danzi: you're thinking the wrong way! Instead of trying deception through lies? priceless should revel in the pure truth of insanity and delusion! (12:12:42 AM) Danzi: I need three charms and it's back to regular yozi powers... for now (12:16:23 AM) Lian: so any other plans since you have this one partially setup (12:17:52 AM) Danzi: We have a few loose ends to pursue (12:18:38 AM) Priceless: you could do Danzi's date, we could do the Rei meet and greet danzi proposed, we could deal with the girls... (12:23:27 AM) Niet: What's the role of the Rei meet and greet? (12:31:37 AM) Priceless: danzi felt we should... I think for a 'more part of the group' feeling? feel like 'splaining Danzi? (12:34:20 AM) Danzi: Well we've all seemed to keep the lunars at arm's reach, and they aren't going to ignore us (except Leviathan) might as well bring them on board and see where the chips fall (12:35:22 AM) Niet: Rei is on board though? I mean, she gets along with Niet and last I heard she and Emerald had a friendlyish rivalry going on? (12:35:55 AM) Niet: I mean, we can definitely do it if you want, but I thought Emerald already was handling that fairly well. Unlike Lilith or Leviathan. (12:36:04 AM) Danzi: mostly it was because i need to deal with the ticking timebomb owl-harpy (12:37:09 AM) Priceless: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/advimgs/ps/ps239.gif (12:37:29 AM) Danzi: LOL (12:47:21 AM) Danzi: We should probably do something tonight, we have a lot of loose ends. and I'd rather do IC stuff than plot and plan OOCly all night (12:51:08 AM) Danzi: I wanna play the game on game nights not plan the game on game nights (12:55:16 AM) Lian: ok (12:55:29 AM) Priceless: so... stuff? (12:56:23 AM) Niet: Sounds good to me. (12:59:12 AM) Lian: well what stuff? (1:02:49 AM) Danzi: anything, we can go hunt for clues on how to make Raksi's wish come true (1:03:28 AM) Danzi: I'm pretty sure we have spies in denandsor, there's abyssals out there who aren't held in check by incompetent masters, the list goes on (1:03:53 AM) Priceless: what circle can 3rd circle souls use? (1:04:04 AM) Danzi: adamant (1:04:29 AM) Priceless: there ya go, Niet can solve all of raksi's problesm (1:04:56 AM) Danzi: How? she wants to be able to command adamant circle. (1:05:12 AM) Priceless: ... (1:05:18 AM) Danzi: Then there's ye olde perfect of paragon. and I'm curious as to what the fuck he's up to (1:05:20 AM) Priceless: Niet can turn her into a 3rd circle soul (1:07:01 AM) Priceless: thus she could then command adamant circle sorcery (1:07:10 AM) Danzi: hmmm (1:07:16 AM) Lian: that's unlikley to be accepted (1:07:24 AM) Danzi: That was my thought (1:08:16 AM) Priceless: I admittedly want to experiment in seeing what the rarity one can make of demons (1:08:51 AM) Danzi: but if we don't go anywhere with this soon I'll need to bunk out (1:09:38 AM) Niet: Do we want to do the things we initially went to Autocthon for? (1:09:43 AM) Niet: That we never got around to solving? (1:09:49 AM) Danzi: which ones? (1:12:50 AM) Niet: Raksi learning SCS. (1:12:57 AM) Niet: I mean, we got halfway there and forgot about it. (1:13:23 AM) Danzi: We have two primordial sources we can lean on there (1:13:33 AM) Danzi: for information independent of the Yozis (1:15:27 AM) Danzi: Auto and brigid (1:15:37 AM) Priceless: well, there is another option, theoretically speaking (1:15:44 AM) Danzi: mmm? (1:15:54 AM) Lian: Raksi has other things she's interested in that i'd prefer to be on the table if you want to go after her (1:16:23 AM) Priceless: well, get raksi to express the desire, and priceless could grant her a mental mutation that makes her THINK she has SCS, complete with self deluding hallucinations (1:17:29 AM) Niet: No, I mean, we found a method to do it in Spermin. (1:17:36 AM) Priceless: hmm? (1:17:38 AM) Niet: We went to Autocthon because we needed stuff there. (1:17:40 AM) Niet: Didn't we? (1:18:02 AM) Danzi: I can't remember if we found a way in Sperimin. I remember a lot of off-color theory (1:19:49 AM) Priceless: ... (1:20:05 AM) Lian: that was a different thing (1:21:06 AM) Priceless: eh fuck it, if we don't do something soon, I'm going to go pass out (1:21:58 AM) Lian: get Dowager on board with dress thing? Plan who you want to tip off? (1:24:17 AM) Danzi: it's almost 2 AM and we haven't started anything (1:25:24 AM) Danzi: and we'll have to wait another week to get to do anything. this irritates me immensely (1:26:17 AM) Lian: Finish up socials with dowager, pick your targets. (1:26:47 AM) Danzi: Niet take the lead! And what the hell is this dress plan? (1:28:35 AM) Niet: "Anyway, you need to marry the ED for this to work, so we're going to make a special wedding dress that will make you look prettier. He can see where deceptions are, but not what they are. So if you're disguised as the Scarlet Empress and wearing the dress he won't know you're disguised, because he'll know about the dress." (1:28:51 AM) Niet: (Just remembering when Niet made Danzi go obedient bride!) (1:29:29 AM) Lian: (I thought you were going ot make her the dress) (1:29:57 AM) Danzi: (no, the dragon's gotta marry the one who says "I do," not their garments (1:30:37 AM) Danzi: (it's a traditional wedding deception, try to enhance the radiance of the bride and make her more beautiful than she really is) (1:32:09 AM) Lian: (right the dress would be right ther eto say I do) (1:32:20 AM) Lian: "and that's it?" (1:34:01 AM) Danzi: "Nope, that's not it... We need to find you an actual body." She considers. "Out of curiosity when a ghost posessing a body swears a binding oath while riding someone, is it the ghost bound by the oath, or the host?" (1:34:48 AM) Lian: "whoever says it" (1:34:52 AM) Lian: (Not a bad plan either) (1:35:20 AM) Danzi: "So if you were to be riding say, Niet and you forced her to agree to an oath, you would be bound, not her?" (1:37:19 AM) Lian: "More or less" (1:37:59 AM) ***Danzi slowly turns her head to Niet and gets a slow, creeping smile. "The problem simplifies somewhat." (1:38:07 AM) Niet: "Hmm." (1:38:12 AM) Niet: "It does." (1:38:25 AM) Niet: "And I suppose the Empress being possessed isn't necessarily a form of deception." (1:38:54 AM) Danzi: Doesn't matter. Both the Dowager and the Empress are deceptive out of habit and nature. (1:39:14 AM) Danzi: So we're not going to get a flag there." (1:39:29 AM) Danzi: But it saves us some time and effort on all parts (1:39:40 AM) Lian: "one can ride without full possession" (1:40:06 AM) Danzi: "For our purposes, full posession will be necessary at some point." (1:42:48 AM) Lian: "Very well" (1:42:55 AM) ***Danzi looks at Niet. "I think we have a plan. We just need to get Red in on it." (1:43:14 AM) Danzi: And then set up the debacles and external troubles." (1:48:08 AM) Niet: "Yes." (1:48:40 AM) Danzi: "We're going to need someone who's good enough to get it set up, not good enough to pull things off." (1:52:19 AM) Niet: "Dragonblooded." (1:52:26 AM) Niet: "Save the Empress." (1:53:18 AM) Danzi: "That's one. Bad things come in threes. they can be the competent ones. If we get dragon-blooded there'll likely be fate-ninjas in play." (1:54:03 AM) Niet: "I'd rather avoid getting sidereals involved. They have competent superiors and a lot of paperwork." (1:54:14 AM) Niet: "I mean, grab adventuring dragonblooded and send them on a quest...." (1:54:24 AM) Niet: "We could also try to have an ED demon fall in love with the Empress." (1:55:40 AM) Danzi: "I was thinking more along the lines of a solid Dragon-Blooded circle of non-retards. Tapping the Dragon-Bloods at all runs the risk of Sid interference. but I don't exactly cry at the thought of gutting fate ninjas at the altar of Love." (1:55:54 AM) ***Danzi gets a look that is nigh unto psychotically GLEEFUL. (1:57:51 AM) Niet: "Sidereals work for the maidens. The Sun has been active in our affairs before." (1:57:52 AM) Danzi: Add in a few acts of sabotage, and the Dragon-Bloods as the main event keeps all eyes off our hands." (1:57:56 AM) Niet: "Guei Ren is too much for this." (1:58:18 AM) Niet: "Keep it low level, stress secrecy amongst the DBs we get and get them to come without reporting to anyone above them." (1:58:20 AM) Danzi: "No, not Guei Ren. guei Ren's too highball for this (1:58:23 AM) Niet: "Yes." (1:58:36 AM) Danzi: Just like Raksi's too highball. (1:58:38 AM) Niet: "I am saying bringing in Sidereals at all runs the risk of Guei Ren or someone else more competent." (1:58:50 AM) Niet: "The ED thinks this is a plan to get him out of Malfeas." (1:59:22 AM) Danzi: "Talk to Saxon. We need a pack of Dragon-Bloods who aren't on the radar, and are too noble for their own good, as well as self-sacrificing." (1:59:48 AM) Niet: "NOTHING is excessive force to stop that. If it's credible, all rivalries can be shoved aside for this. The yozis are the one thing that has ever united the Exalted. Letting anyone who understands the bigger picture in runs a risk, however small, of warning the Sun. Saxon sounds like a good idea, save that I have no clue what his game is." (1:59:58 AM) Niet: "I was going to suggest Mnemon." (1:00:42 AM) Danzi: "Mnemon would start a war. She's terrified of Mom and Dragon in Unholy Matrimony." (1:01:03 AM) Danzi: "She'll kill the empress before she allows it to happen." (1:01:10 AM) Niet: "She already knows what's happening." (1:01:22 AM) Niet: "The Empress sends her birthday presents "From Hell" every year." (1:01:26 AM) Niet: "She's had me make a few." (1:01:26 AM) Danzi: "She doesn't know when and where." (1:01:40 AM) Niet: "No really. She has the Empress' address." (1:01:49 AM) Danzi: "You're shitting me." (1:01:56 AM) Niet: "No." (1:02:10 AM) Danzi: "Interesting." (1:02:20 AM) Niet: "And Mnemon is easier to read than Saxon." (1:02:26 AM) Niet: "Do you have a clue what his game is?" (1:02:32 AM) Niet: "Aside from trolling the world?" (1:02:44 AM) Danzi: I'm amazed the ambitious little shit hasn't made a strike play." (1:02:45 AM) Niet: (Best motivation ever by the way.) (1:03:02 AM) Niet: "She is more concerned with not ruining the world than pure ambition." (1:03:06 AM) Niet: "And she knows it wouldn't work." (1:03:14 AM) Niet: "She has an inferiority complex around her mother." (1:03:22 AM) Danzi: "I think Saxon's got it in his head that We're the power to back for control of creation. i don't trust the fucker though." (1:03:28 AM) Niet: "Maybe?" (1:03:49 AM) Niet: "He juggles Protoshinmaic vortexes for fun. I don't think he can keep them in a stable form by himself." (1:04:24 AM) Niet: "He's a pet project of Oramus'. I expect neither consistency nor sense out of him." (1:04:43 AM) Danzi: "I'm pretty sure he's nucking futz. I'd ask Lilith, but i don't want to risk her life on some half-baked trick we cooked up. Leviathan?" (1:05:09 AM) Danzi: "I don;t get the impression he thinks much of us." (1:05:10 AM) Niet: "Hates dragonblooded with every fiber of his being." (1:05:31 AM) Niet: "And I haven't gotten him much yet because we haven't had a reason to raise Luthe yet." (1:05:31 AM) Danzi: No i was thinking more as an alternate strike angle." (1:05:43 AM) Niet: "Stabilize the East before we move west." (1:06:02 AM) Danzi: "East's more or less stable now. There's a status quo." (1:06:19 AM) Danzi: Little reason not to start kicking down other hornet's nests (1:06:41 AM) Danzi: I'd go play with Luthe for a box of salt crackers." (1:07:15 AM) Danzi: But if he starts massacreing my dragon bloods I'ma gut your mate, Niet. He needs to calm down." (1:09:13 AM) Priceless: (bluuugh, that threw me for a loop) (1:09:17 AM) Niet: "Not done with the East." (1:09:19 AM) Niet: (Hmm?) (1:09:40 AM) Danzi: "How do you figure?" (1:09:43 AM) Niet: "We still haven't fully incorporated Lookshy, Nexus or Great Forks." (1:09:50 AM) Priceless: (The timestamp, combined with DST) (1:09:59 AM) Niet: "Either as vassals or equals." (1:10:03 AM) Danzi: "We don't need to Niet, we can destabilize the entire direction with a word." (1:10:18 AM) Niet: "Doing the reverse is more difficult." (1:10:31 AM) Niet: "If we want an empire, it's important to be able to rival the Realm or the Paragon." (1:12:56 AM) Danzi: We already do. We have two alchemical cities and tens of thousands of mortals under our care, Between my children, your forces, Emerald's cult and Royal Rainbow's collection of tramplemonsters, we can field more dragon-bloods and troops than pretty much anyone except lookshy, and with the four of us in play, we can break them. (1:14:04 AM) Danzi: Because of your machinations nexus pissing us off equals economic suicide. The Realm through mnemon knows we can strike pretty much anyone, anywhere if need be, and we've got Mnemon locked on the path with us. The Bull of the North isn't a huge worry for me. (1:14:37 AM) Danzi: And any one of us could more or less take over great forks in a matter of weeks. (1:15:28 AM) Danzi: We deal in the east from a position of strength. Anyone who refuses to acklnowledge us as a power here is deluding themselves or salving their egos." (1:17:42 AM) Niet: "We have some stability. I'd like more before risking war with Paragon, the Bull, the Realm or the Reclamation." (1:19:02 AM) Danzi: "Why go to war with them? Us playing in another pool is hardly provocative. And us turning our attentions elsewhere will cause them to relax a bit." (1:19:19 AM) Niet: "Right. I mean, going into the West, such as with Luthe, might start a war." (1:19:25 AM) Niet: "I'd rather have our forces consolidated." (1:19:34 AM) Niet: "And they might decide to go to war with us." (1:21:24 AM) Danzi: "We'd have to wipe them out to negate that possibility." (1:22:52 AM) Danzi: "I refuse to live out my life on a paranoid maybe." (1:22:59 AM) Danzi: Plus it (1:23:17 AM) Danzi: it's hardly as though we're incapable of building safeguards." (1:25:43 AM) Niet: "We are relatively stable. We could be very stable." (1:25:55 AM) Niet: "I am not asking to make the world perfectly stable, or I'd be SWLIHN." (1:26:17 AM) Niet: "My utopia is different than that." (1:27:18 AM) ***Danzi doesn't bother to make a comment just looking at Niet, her expression and body language speaking volumes about what she thinks of Utopia. (1:31:11 AM) Danzi: "Ok? And you're still predicating your argument on a maybe. I consider maybes invalid as argument against moving outward and doing things. I'm bluntly tired of you digging your fucking heels and refusing to budge until things are perfect by your measure. Why the hell do you think i want nothing to do with Denandsor and the cities for the most part and leave them to subordinates?" (1:31:29 AM) Danzi: "If I wanted an anchor tied to my ass I'd steal one from a boat." (1:32:09 AM) Lian: (I think Niets point is "we have this whole big reclamation thing right now with the ED do we really want to add another variable") (1:32:56 AM) Danzi: (and JG is at the point where he's tired of planning things in minute detail and wants to DO shit.) (1:33:16 AM) Danzi: (I cannot spell things out any more clearly) (1:34:30 AM) Danzi: (Tired of long-ass planning games, I'm irked in a bad mood and am having an allergic reaction that has my eyes mostly swollen shut, and I didn't go to sleep because I wanted to actually DO something tonight) (1:36:10 AM) Danzi: (No more fucking planning session games. I'm done with them, if we hgave any more game nights where all we do is sit and talk about what we want to plan, which inevitably devolves into an argument anyway, I'll find soemthing else to do for the night) (1:37:13 AM) Lian: (You have more than enough shit on your plate without adding Luthe at this time. Go taunt the Husband into acting God knows that's been sitting over your head forever) (1:37:25 AM) Danzi: ( want to play a game, these sessions make it feel more like work than fun) (1:38:11 AM) Lian: (Kejacks has been dangling over Danzi's head since you started. Use this as resolution) (1:38:20 AM) Danzi: (I'm going to bang my head on the desk now, just cause Danzi's interested doesn't mean i'm going to pursue it till we finish some shit) (1:38:47 AM) Lian: (You want sidereals to get involved in the wedding rigtht?) (1:39:09 AM) Danzi: (was thinking about that, but Shadell's already said, he doesn't want siddies in play, and I don't feel like being a cock and juking over his head and making things MORE chaotic (1:40:51 AM) Danzi: (I'm all for taking risks, but if everyone else is against it and I do it anyway am I enhancing the game or being a prick?) (1:41:35 AM) Danzi: Took me two hours to get shadell to stop thinking my plan was doomed to instant failure. TWO HOURS arguing about a possible plan.) (1:42:58 AM) Lian: (I would like to move to the wedding soon. Not tonight obviously. I'd like to clean up some other stuff oocly but I'd like to hit it soon) (1:43:02 AM) Danzi: (I'm not doing any more saturday night planning sessions Lian, I wanna play. if I can't play on game night I'll play World of Warcraft) (1:43:11 AM) Niet: And it took me two hours of arguing to get it through that I wasn't saying that in the first place, or not as it would seem. No one wants entire sessions devoted to planning. (1:43:32 AM) Niet: The solution to that though, is not "Don't plan." it's talk about things when not in session. (1:43:38 AM) Niet: Or on the side during sessions. (1:44:38 AM) Lian: Welll do this simple democratic I would like X to help fuck up the Wedding(Solars, INfernals, Sidereal,s Dragon Blooded) (1:45:00 AM) Niet: DBs. (1:45:07 AM) Danzi: DB/Sids (1:45:09 AM) Lian: You may vote on multiple things (1:45:16 AM) Lian: Jen, tie break (1:45:30 AM) Danzi: I wanna fucking excuse to finally KILL something in the game (1:46:10 AM) Danzi: Not beat and transmute. Utterly fucking destroy in a glorious bath of ultraviolence that will let me actually USE all the nifty kimbery charms I have racked up (1:46:59 AM) Danzi: Every so often i just wanna blow shit up (1:47:10 AM) Priceless: Lian:hmmm? (1:48:01 AM) Priceless: the wedding? to be frankly, and totally honest, I don't really give a shit about the wedding itself, just the results and ramifications (1:48:27 AM) Lian: For purposes of causing chaos there who do you think you should involve as a second feature, DBs, sidreals, mix other (1:48:39 AM) Priceless: see above (1:51:23 AM) Priceless: they seem to agree on one, why not just run with that? (1:51:32 AM) Lian: ok (1:53:35 AM) Lian: then here is my suggestion moving forward, the Roseblack, push her to go save the Empress. Then play up overtures to the Paragon to have him use her push either way to his advantage (1:54:58 AM) Niet: What do you mean with that second part persay? (1:55:29 AM) Lian: However you want things to fall in the south, if she's taking a force to fight demons they aren't going ot be there to fight whatevfer the Perfect is throwing (1:55:56 AM) Niet: I was thinking more ninjay. (1:56:01 AM) Niet: Since JG wants to stab things. (1:56:14 AM) Niet: A small group allows that more easily than army vs. army. (1:56:25 AM) Priceless: also, given priceless' last encounter with the ED, she's perfectly within her rights to not want to go anywhere near the fucker (1:57:17 AM) Danzi: we need to teach priceless the joys of feigning indifference (1:57:25 AM) Niet: He'd just try harder. (1:57:29 AM) Niet: There's no good solution. (1:57:41 AM) Niet: Well, short term. (1:57:45 AM) Niet: Long term we're pursuing one. (1:57:46 AM) Lian: then get even with him you are ripping out his heart. (1:57:46 AM) Danzi: probably not with him (1:57:54 AM) Danzi: That's the idea (1:58:13 AM) Priceless: that, combined with what I typed above... (1:58:31 AM) Lian: ...actually why don't you just pay some of your mechanical friends to cause a problem (1:58:53 AM) Danzi: Estasian mercenaries are an option too. (1:59:22 AM) Lian: Based on your understanding of the situation that should freak him out enough that he'll be less focused on other things (1:59:24 AM) Danzi: get them stirring up shit, not aimed directly at the wedding was my thought. But set up sabotage to be found out (2:00:02 AM) Danzi: Since if we're aiming to have him unravel all the shit and not watch what we're doing. (2:00:31 AM) Lian: You have alot of options, he could just be so worried about getting it done before "AUTOCHTHONS ULTIMATE REVENGE" happens (2:01:00 AM) Priceless: let me quote something I stated earlier (2:01:07 AM) Danzi: So make him rush. make him step up the timetable (2:01:34 AM) Priceless: " the wedding? to be frankly, and totally honest, I don't really give a shit about the wedding itself, just the results and ramifications" (2:02:46 AM) Lian: what sort of scene do you want to play up for conflict? (2:03:53 AM) Niet: Hmm. (2:04:15 AM) Niet: Autocthon could be fun. (2:04:48 AM) Priceless: I suppose priceless could take the good word to the current most impoverished of the nations (2:05:22 AM) Lian: I assume you' (2:05:30 AM) Lian: d like a mix of hittyness and socialness? (2:06:26 AM) Danzi: I'm pretty sure we could con auto to lend a couple moonsilver and adamant caste to create such a shitstorm of chaos in the background that he'd be looking everywhere but in, and with the Dragon-bloods as the final attack on the wedding to make him go faster for fear of losing? (2:08:03 AM) Lian: This is an ooc question, do you want to play up the social effects of the situation or do something that can include bothsides. (2:08:14 AM) Danzi: Both (2:08:26 AM) Lian: I think for too long we've been "this is what Niet, wants" or "this is what Danzi would do" (2:08:47 AM) Lian: At the end of it We should be thinking "this is the scene I want to play out with Danzi fuck her desires" (2:09:04 AM) Danzi: Yup. (2:09:26 AM) Lian: I think for far too long we've kept these planning sessions icly, which is a problem. (2:09:40 AM) Danzi: in both games it's been a problem (2:09:54 AM) Danzi: makes it very hard to shift gears and get rolling (2:10:15 AM) Lian: ok (2:10:35 AM) Lian: Going forward, work out situation with AUtocthon's "Wedding present" (2:10:48 AM) Lian: Same with Gaia and the Dbs, that's social (2:11:13 AM) Lian: Jen we can work out some random side stuff. (2:11:51 AM) Danzi: Alchemical saboteurs who don't get directly involved, DB strike team would be my suggestion. There's no way we cannot guarantee no one else will interfere, so we be ready to bust some faces. (2:12:40 AM) Lian: Those are social interactions, I'd like to do those three things as separate setups. Autocthon, Gaia, DBs. (2:12:41 AM) Danzi: Because in a game this big there's no guarantee that someone hasn't already made plans to crash the party (2:12:49 AM) Danzi: right (2:12:53 AM) Niet: Have Auto give the ED a wedding present. (2:12:55 AM) Niet: Literally. (2:12:59 AM) Niet: Nah. (2:13:13 AM) Niet: Alchemical attempt on the SE's life. (2:13:13 AM) Danzi: too obvious (2:13:17 AM) Niet: Before the wedding. (2:13:30 AM) Lian: Autocthon's wedding present is a Prenup for the the SE (2:13:45 AM) Niet: We want him to go fast, to be unwilling to back off. (2:13:49 AM) Danzi: that, and they start planting devices and such to disrupt the ceremony (2:14:09 AM) Danzi: which will be rigorously tracked down and removed (2:14:25 AM) Niet: You don't run through a minefield. Also, I don't see how that gets to the violence you would want. (2:14:38 AM) Danzi: The dragon bloods, partly. (2:14:43 AM) Niet: Sure. (2:14:53 AM) Niet: But if it's an Autocthonian attack on the SE's life before the wedding.. (2:14:56 AM) Niet: SE dies, ED fails. (2:14:59 AM) Danzi: Partly I'm running under the assumption that our plans won't be the only partycrashers here. (2:16:17 AM) Danzi: there's a little too much at stake. DBs are a minor threat. As a group we should be prepared for anything from Lunars or solars coming to crash the game to one of the Incarna trying to crash the gates and command the yozis to cease operations. (2:17:47 AM) Danzi: fuck all one of the holdout yozis might try to disrupt the wedding out of spite (2:18:39 AM) Danzi: keep our plansd simple enough and manageable for us. with enough wiggle room that if something else goes south we can react. Unfortunately there are too many variables to plan for so it's play by ear (2:19:48 AM) Danzi: am I making sense here? (2:19:56 AM) Lian: yes (2:20:40 AM) Niet: Yes. (2:20:54 AM) Niet: Which is why I am saying we tell mercenaries "Attack here at this time." then we go there and beat them up. (2:21:38 AM) Niet: The ED sees a threat. In fact, he sees a very big Autocthonian threat. (2:21:45 AM) Niet: He pushes up his timeline, which is good for us. (2:21:59 AM) Niet: Since it means everyone else planning to stop the wedding has to push up their timelines as well. (2:22:06 AM) Niet: Danzi gets to stab things. (2:22:47 AM) Danzi: Yeah the mercs thing works. the only addition should be they plant destructive artifacts to disrupt for niet to ferret out. that way the ED sees two external threats in one. we win, he's waiting for the other shoe to drop which comes in the form of Roseblack's hero cadre. (2:23:18 AM) Danzi: he speeds up the ceremony and gets frantic and misses the Dowager's play in the game (2:23:52 AM) Danzi: until it's too late and Gaia basically guts him for fetich space (2:24:44 AM) Danzi: at that point, when the chips fall, we're going to need to do some FAAAAAST talking with the other yozis I would expect. (2:25:16 AM) Danzi: bgecause they're going to be pissed and frantic when the chips fall (2:25:56 AM) canti128 left the room (quit: Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (2:26:08 AM) Danzi: so we're going to need to be ready to convince them that the Dragon's transformation wasn't an assassination but a successful play to break the chains on a yozi (2:26:42 AM) Lian: and what happens when that thing is in creation (2:27:22 AM) Danzi: then we need to figurre out if we need to kill it with fire, FAST. (2:27:54 AM) Lian: yes (2:28:08 AM) Niet: I don't think it gets out? (2:28:24 AM) Danzi: No matter how we cut it, success or fail this is the BIGGEST gamble ever (2:28:31 AM) Niet: I mean, what part of marrying the dowager entails freedom from the yozis. (2:28:40 AM) Niet: Err freedom from the cage. (2:28:45 AM) Danzi: Because if the dragon isn't the dragon anymore... he's no longer bound by the dragon's oath of surrender (2:29:16 AM) Danzi: and he's free to leave and go to creation (2:29:30 AM) Lian: the Deathlords still have some say to the oaths sworn to the solars(See Balorian crusade) (2:29:57 AM) Lian: but you don't know what happens after the heart changes. (2:30:16 AM) Danzi: this is the most lethally dangerous experiment EVAR! (2:32:41 AM) Danzi: he could be freed. he could become the guardian of the gates of death obsessed with ensuring the dead are catalogued and sent to their appropriate place! (his belly!) he could... be the ebon dragon that likes to chew on cecelyne's fingers till they're bloody stumps. (2:32:55 AM) Danzi: Niet's theory is sound but it's no guarantee (2:33:16 AM) Niet: Writers have outright said fetich death does not free yozis. (2:33:37 AM) Danzi: we're not causing fetich death per se (2:33:44 AM) Niet: Replacing his fetich. (2:34:04 AM) Niet: I don't see a functional difference. It seems too big a loophole for the winners of that war to have missed. (2:34:48 AM) Danzi: and marrying the dowager could give him the ability to claim the underworld as his own. and getting in and out of the underworld to creation's about as hard as... wait... it's not. (2:36:50 AM) Danzi: of course, niet's plan could succeed spectacularly. she would be vindicated without risking her beloved SWLIHN's ass in the experiment (2:39:11 AM) Lian: I will say its unclear what will happen. You can have theroies one wya or the other, I will explain what happens afterwards (2:40:51 AM) Niet: K. (2:40:59 AM) Niet: I mean, we can't research it? (2:41:16 AM) Priceless: .... (2:41:21 AM) Priceless: wouldn't that be hard? (2:41:26 AM) Lian: You have "Winners would be dumb if this is true" vs "ebon dragon thinks it would work" (2:41:34 AM) Priceless: I mean, we're meddling in occult 10 matters (2:42:01 AM) Lian: Gaia does not seem to think he's staying there either (2:42:51 AM) Danzi: basically we're gambling (2:43:11 AM) Niet: No, the ED and Gaia were basing this on marrying the Empress. (2:43:18 AM) Niet: Why would it work for Dowager? (2:43:38 AM) Lian: Some of the oaths held to the Solars are still held by the Deathlords (2:43:39 AM) Niet: I mean, marrying the notional ruler of Creation makes sense. Marrying a bitter ghost doesn't seem to do so? (2:43:45 AM) Danzi: thats one of the things we need to talk to gaia about (2:44:17 AM) Danzi: the deathlords are the de facto rulers of the underworld (2:45:23 AM) Niet: Also Akuma. (2:45:33 AM) Lian: the Deathlords still have some connection to the Oaths sworn to the solars, whether this will effect anything is up to you (2:45:39 AM) Danzi: not anymore. (2:46:04 AM) Lian: There are many compelling reasons to believe nothing will happen. (2:46:54 AM) Niet: If "Solar ghost" is a valid means of escaping, I see no possible situation in which the yozis are still captive. (2:47:06 AM) Danzi: plus we can blame the dowager if shit goes south. betrayed by the neverborn yo, just like we expected. (2:47:52 AM) Danzi: there's also the fact that the dowager is unbound by surrender oath. (2:47:53 AM) Niet: I mean, we could try to have someone akuma her. (2:48:42 AM) Danzi: why? I see no viable benefit to making the dowager a ghostkuma (2:48:47 AM) Lian: there alot of essence 9 solars ghosts going around? (2:48:56 AM) Danzi: not really (2:50:18 AM) Danzi: living beings of creation aren't bound by surrender oaths. assimilating a mortal or soul into their heirarchy isn't yozi thinking, it's Danzi and niet thinking (2:50:42 AM) Danzi: it's scarlet empress and gaia thinking (2:52:51 AM) Niet: There were a ton at one point in history. (2:53:00 AM) Niet: Yozis have akuma and demons and many other agents who can compel ghosts. (2:53:21 AM) Niet: More to the point, I can see an individual solar allowing fairfolk to do stuff. (2:53:32 AM) Niet: I can't see something freeing the yozis. (2:53:48 AM) Niet: I don't think those oaths have an "I let you go" function short of the UCS... (2:53:58 AM) Niet: Since, there's like two or three non-akuma solars who've tried to free them. (2:54:04 AM) Niet: At minimum. (2:54:24 AM) Danzi: Yeah, who'd been lobotomized to implement a yozi's escape plan (2:54:29 AM) Niet: No. (2:54:34 AM) Niet: I mean, who hadn't been lobotomized. (2:54:44 AM) Niet: Akumadom has to be sincere in the first place. (2:54:51 AM) Niet: Some solars honestly thought "Lets free these guys" (2:54:57 AM) Niet: Or "Another primordial war would be fun." (2:55:00 AM) Danzi: akumadom replaces your motivation with an URGE (2:55:14 AM) Niet: Yes. (2:55:15 AM) Lian: There have never beeen a ton of High essence solar ghosts, since there have never been a Ton of high essence solars. (2:55:18 AM) Danzi: that's lobotomization in my book (2:55:25 AM) Niet: Lian. (2:55:37 AM) Niet: There were, at one point, substantially over 13 running around at once. (2:55:57 AM) Niet: Future deathlords. (2:56:06 AM) Niet: Many who rejected deathlordhood. (2:56:13 AM) Niet: One FaFL made into a sword. (2:56:31 AM) Lian: Yes (2:56:53 AM) Lian: There were substatially large amounts of them in the aftermath of the usurpation (2:57:08 AM) Danzi: This argument is irrelevant because we don't know what will happen. we could be unknowingly opening a loophole. we don't know the oaths, and don't have access to what the yozis swore (2:57:34 AM) Niet: I am saying that it does not make sense, given historical context, for the dowager to qualify in the same sense the SE would. (2:57:35 AM) Niet: Hell. (2:57:48 AM) Niet: The fetich thing isn't part of the requirements for his escape plan, which people think would work. (2:57:56 AM) Niet: I'm sure some of the deathlords would want to free the ED. (2:58:03 AM) Danzi: Probably. (2:58:13 AM) Lian: Maybe its the Combination of the Fetich thing that makes it work? (2:58:18 AM) Lian: Or maybe it won't work at all. (2:58:29 AM) Danzi: But there's no guarantee that the ED MK-II won't immediately woo the empress and complete the wedding (2:59:16 AM) Niet: I am saying the possibility that this works breaks my suspension of disbelief completely. (2:59:54 AM) Priceless: I'm a go sleep now (2:59:58 AM) Niet: Night. (3:00:22 AM) Priceless: I leave you with a tsundere demon girl http://fav.me/d4d6f2r (3:00:24 AM) Lian: Marying a Deathlord alone wouldn't do it, Fetich deathing alone wouldn't do it. (3:00:30 AM) Danzi: I won't even go into the number of things that have been hammering on my suspension of disbelief Shadell. of them all this one is comparatively minor (3:01:14 AM) Priceless is now known as catanoicjenthulhu (3:01:28 AM) catanoicjenthulhu is now known as catatonicjenthulhu (3:12:08 AM) Danzi: alright, I'm going to bed. We getting XP for the evening? (3:14:00 AM) Lian: 2 (3:14:51 AM) Danzi: Face of the titans (3:14:55 AM) Danzi: Please. (3:14:59 AM) Lian: ok (3:17:00 AM) Danzi: You have no idea how much it aggravates me when he says "this would break my suspension of disbelief completely" when he trained a yozi to make my little ponies. and we have one as a player character. and his character won't play nice if the rules of cutesy anime or maid aren't rigorously enforced. If I have to grin and bear it he'd better goddamned bend a ittle (3:17:32 AM) Danzi: ./rant off. gnight Lian ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights